Decaying Wonderland
by Rinean
Summary: Six months after the events in the show, Hatter and Alice return to Wonderland for their honeymoon, but things are not at all the way they left them. Zombie Knights have taken over Wonderland, and Hatter has been bitten! How can Alice save her husband?


**This is a joint project, so chapters will be written by two people! We do hope you enjoy....**

* * *

**Decaying Wonderland**

_Based on SyFy's Alice_

_Written by FallenAngel1224 and Whisperinthewind4 (or Rinean and Sarma Frost on fan fiction)_

_Chapter One_

_by FallenAngel1224/Rinean_

"Mom, please," Alice groaned with a smile at her mother, wiping her tears for the thousandth time that day.

"You look so beautiful, and I'm losing my baby," Carol choked, hugging her daughter once more.

"You're not losing me," Alice laughed. "David and I live three blocks away from you."

She hugged her mother tightly, glancing at her new husband over her mom's shoulder. He looked happier than she'd ever seen him, including when they'd seen each other again after returning from Wonderland, and she had to admit, he looked damn fine in that tuxedo. He was thinking quite the same of her in her wedding dress.

Hatter stepped forward to attempt to prise his new mother-in-law off of his wife gently. "We'll be back in three weeks, Mom," Alice said once she was free and being led to the waiting limousine by Hatter.

They waved at everyone outside the church as they drove away, then heaved a giant sigh as they turned the corner out of the church's sight. "Your mother is ridiculous," Hatter laughed.

The driver of the limousine thought it was a bit strange when he dropped them off at the abandoned construction site to pick them up in two hours, but he didn't show it.

Alice and Hatter's faces fell when they went through the Looking Glass and saw Wonderland for the first time in six months. The station, once beautiful and shining, was now dusty and dark, looking abandoned and forgotten. Alice squeezed Hatter's hand and tightened her grip on her luggage in the other hand. "What's happened?"

"Um, I think we should go back," Hatter said, turning to face the mirror again.

Alice smacked him in the arm. "We should find our friends and make sure they're okay," she said.

"I'm sure they're just fine," Hatter said with a nervous smile. Alice shot him a look that could have turned the Jabberwock to stone. "Fine, let's get out of these monkey suits and into something more suitable."

Hatter groaned as they walked out of the station, leaving their bags behind, and looked out upon his old home. It had never been on the good side of upkeep, but now there were smudges every few steps of what looked suspiciously like dried blood. "Let's go find someone, anyone," Alice said, holding his hand tightly as they walked the narrow walkways along the tall buildings.

A scraping and a rattling resounded behind them and they turned around with a collective gasp. Hatter couldn't even compute what he was seeing before pain rocketed through his left arm, the one that Alice was not holding. He let loose Alice's hand and screamed in pain, looking down to see what seemed to be a corpse attached to his arm by the teeth. He fumbled for his gun, but it wasn't in it's normal place,

Alice squeezed the trigger against the monster's head, causing it to fly away from her husband in a heartbeat, falling motionless into the chasm below. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, pulling back Hatter's sleeve to inspect the wound.

"The blighter bit me!" he said incredulously. "What was that thing!"

"One of the old Knights," a voice said from the shadows of a building behind them. The voice was very familiar to Hatter...

Hatter turned and looked, and sure enough, there stood Dormy, looking just as mousy and nervous as ever, or more so. "Dormy?"

Dormy's eyes widened. "Hatter!"

"What's happened here?"

"Well, when you two brought down the Hearts Casino, all those emotions spilling everywhere left a very unsable sludge all over the place. Those Knights that got left there were exposed to it, and rose from the dead!"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Like... zombies?"

"Yeah, and now almost everyone's been killed or changed into one of them by being bitten..." Dormy's eyes went wide as he said this, noticing for the first time the blood on Hatter's arm. "You're infected!" he screeched, scrambling away back into the shadows. "I don't want anything to do with you, Hatter!" Then he disappeared.

Hatter and Alice looked at each other with pain in their eyes. Alice was on the verge of tears, but she had to be strong. "I'm going to find a way to stop it," she vowed to him, a much different vow than had been exchanged only a few hours ago.

* * *

**So, good? Bad? Tell us! *green button calls to you***


End file.
